poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liu Kang
Liu Kang is the original hero of the Mortal Kombat universe and as well as the spin-off Brawler focusing on him with Kung Lao. Biography Orphaned as a child, Liu Kang was taken in by the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, hidden in the mountains of Honan Province in China. Trained in the teachings of the Great Kung Lao, Liu Kang's talent in the martial arts caught the attention of Lord Raiden. Raiden saw Earthrealm's last hope in the young warrior monk, and took Liu Kang to see the legendary Outworld master of martial arts, Bo' Rai Cho to further the young Shaolin's development. After several years Liu Kang's training was complete, and then he was enrolled into the top secret White Lotus Society, an order of warriors created by Raiden to defend the Earthrealm. As the tenth generation of the Mortal Kombat Tournament approached, Liu Kang was summoned by Shaolin Grandmaster Wu, and was sent by the Temple of Light to defeat Shang Tsung. He desired to defeat Shang Tsung and bring the tournament back to its Shaolin owners. As he made his way to the tournament, he met and became friends with movie star Johnny Cage and Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. At the time of Liu Kang's entry, Outworld had won nine Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row. It is unknown which opponents Kang fought throughout the tournament, but he eventually earned the right to challenge Goro, the current Champion of Mortal Kombat. By exploiting the Shokan's overconfidence, Liu Kang defeated Goro and became the new Champion. Upon hearing of Goro's defeat, Shang Tsung challenged him. After an epic battle, Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung with his Flying Kick, taught to him by Bo' Rai Cho. Shang Tsung's defeat caused the island to self-destruct. Liu Kang then returned home as the new Mortal Kombat Champion. Coming home from Tsung's Island, he found many of his Shaolin brothers killed in a vicious attack by a Tarkatan horde. Enraged, Liu Kang decided to travel to Outworld, backed by fellow White Lotus member and spiritual brother Kung Lao, Raiden, Sub-Zero (the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero, who was killed by Scorpion), and Smoke to seek revenge. Before he traveled to Outworld, Liu Kang went to Hollywood to seek Johnny Cage's help. Luckily, Liu Kang arrived at the right time as Cage was being attacked by a Tarkatan horde. Now joined with Johnny as well as Sonya's superior Jax Briggs, they finally traveled to Outworld. At the tournament, he and Kung Lao met Kitana, and Liu Kang began to fall in love with her. He eventually learned the true nature of the Outworld tournament, but competed anyway. While it is unclear as to what matches took place, it is known that Liu Kang fought Shao Kahn, eventually defeating the emperor. It is likely that he faced Kintaro and Shang Tsung as well, overpowering the latter once more despite his youth and renewed powers, and this time right in front of Shao Kahn himself. Unable to accept defeat, Kahn ordered his forces to destroy the Earthrealm warriors, forcing them to return home and prepare for the coming invasion. After returning to Earthrealm, Liu Kang, along with Kung Lao, began training a new generation of Shaolin warriors, only to be interrupted when the invasion began. As Kahn's extermination squads were sent to kill Earth's chosen warriors, Liu Kang found himself as the primary target. Kung Lao went against Shao Kahn and was seemingly killed by a powerful blast from the emperor. Enraged, Liu Kang challenged Kahn to Mortal Kombat and defeated him once again, causing the emperor and his forces to retreat back to Outworld. The souls that Kahn had stolen were set free, and just before the portal closed, Liu Kang was thanked by Kitana for his part in saving both Earth and her own realm from Shao Kahn. Liu Kang traveled to America to look for a new generation of Shaolin warriors to train. While there in America, he met his old friend Kai. The two then traveled back to China, where Liu Kang trained Kai to be a Shaolin warrior. However, the peace was not to last, as the fallen Elder God Shinnok had escaped from the Netherrealm through a portal to Edenia. Upon learning that Kitana had been captured, Liu Kang set out on his own to save her, but was unsuccessful. Liu Kang returned to Earth, where he began gathering Earth's warriors to save Earth and assist his mentor, Raiden. Eventually, Liu Kang confronted the fallen Elder God Shinnok and once again emerged victorious, effectively ending his attack on Earth. Liu Kang returned to the Shaolin Temples, believing he has lost Kitana forever. However, the Edenian Princess appeared through a portal from Edenia and thanked Liu Kang for all he had done. She offered him a chance to join her at the throne of Edenia. However, due to his responsibilities as a Mortal Kombat Champion, Liu Kang was forced to decline her offer. Although he loved Kitana he had to do what he felt was right. Appearances Shadow's Adventures series *Shadow in Persona (Mentioned only) *Shadow's Mortal Justice (One of the main Characters; an expanded adaptation of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) *Shadow in Injustice (Flashbacks; also mentioned) *Shadow in Injustice 2 (Flashbacks; also mentioned) *Shadow vs. Weirdmageddon (Proposed to appear) Quotes *"Show me what you can do." Clash Quotes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased heroes Category:Resurrected characters Category:Resurrected Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (Toonwriter) Category:Characters Category:Males